After Prom!
by romancefan626
Summary: What I thought should have happened after Josh and Dylan left prom. Waning a lot of Smut really dirty so no bad reviews because you were warned


Geek Charming

Right after the end of spring formal

As Josh and Dylan begin to leave the hall, where they had spent their time dancing and kissing the night away, Dylan's dad stopped them. "I'll be out tonight with Amber, be good you two," he said hugging his daughter then pulling josh aside so, Dylan couldn't hear. "You hurt her Son I will hunt you down, take her home safe now," turning back to Dylan and releasing Josh from his tight grip he let them walk out hand in hand.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked curiously, while turning to Josh as he opened his crappy car's door for her.

"Nothing, he was just making sure I get you home safe is all," He said helping her into the car then turning away to hide his scared expression. "So you ready to go?" he asked also getting into the car to drive her home. She nodded in answer and they drove off. Within minutes they were back at hers, they barely talked the whole way home. When they arrived Josh turned off the engine and just stared at the wheel.

"Do you want to come in?" Dylan asked timidly, even though he'd been in her house dozens of times and she had invited him in dozens of times somehow this felt different to her. Without even looking at her he answered.

"No I think I should go home, your dad said…" he began to say but Dylan cut him off by starting to gently rub his arm that rested by his side. When his eyes met hers he could see that she wanted him to come in as much as he wanted to but, he had doubts about it all. "Are you sure you want me too?"

"You've been in my house a ton why is now any different," Dylan exclaimed knowing full well why it was different. She leaned over to him and met her lips with his gently at first but then when his mind kicked in he kissed back just as passionately as she desired.

"Dylan you know why this is different, I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do anything you don't want to do," she bit down on her bottom lip too keep from ravaging him because he was so humble and sweet.

"I want this," she said but this time she knew full well that she did. He laid a single kiss on her lips then recoiled as she did too, went round and opened the car door for her. Fumbling with the keys he finally locked the car up and then she fumbled with her keys to open the front door. As soon as she stepped through the door he followed closely behind then closed it. He took her hand looking into her eyes searching for doubt before they went any further there wasn't any. He removed his jacket and tie leaving them stricken over the couch in the lounge that they passed on their way to her room. As they walked through the wall ways her shoed clacked on the floor. Still hand in hand as they entered her room. She let go of his hand and turned to face him. "There's one thing I have to do first though okay?" she asked. He nodded silenced by her. He sat on her bed waiting for her return and feeling his mind racing with every little thought.

Before he could sort all of the little thoughts and make sense of everything he noticed her standing in the door way. She had changed from her pink floral dress into some plain clothes, a t-shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was still framing her face but her floral crown had been taken off she had the clothes she was wearing just moments ago folded neatly in her hands. "I had to change out of it," she explained even though Josh understood that, that dress was her mothers. "Can I just put it away before we continue?" She asked with a slight croak in her voice as she started to tear up. Josh stood from the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace then wiped her few tears with his thumb.

"Of course you can, I'm in no rush for anything, just being with the real Dylan is enough," she choked a laugh and put the dress and floral crown away along with some jewellery that he hadn't noticed until he saw her gently set it down. She put the box away sliding it back into place then stood and faced him.

"Thanks for everything Josh," he shook his head at her.

"No, it's no problem," he embraced her again. "I love you Dylan," he said and she pulled slightly away from him.

"You do?" she questioned.

"Of course,"

"I love you too," she said with a smile and the realisation that she did. Their lips met and they began a passionate kiss their arms wrapped around each other. She broke off the kiss and took the smallest of steps backwards. She began to remove her shirt when he stopped her.

"We don't have to do this Dylan,"

"I want to, don't you?" she asked with her eyes full of pain.

"Of course I do but…"

"No buts," she removed his hands that stopped her from removing the shirt she had slung on and pulled off and dropped it on the floor. Josh was determined not to look but when she came in close and began to remove his shirt he felt he had to stop her again. "Please? Am I going to have to beg you?" she asked. But then getting closer to him felt his desire to continue rub against her leg. An idea popped into her head. His eyes were pleading with her not to touch him. "I don't think I'll have to beg you after all," his eyes went wide as her hand started making soft circles on his crotch. He groaned trying to suppress it as much as possible, his eyes shut tight. She reached up and whispered teasingly in his ear. "Does that feel good baby? Show me how good it feels," he opened his eyes and saw she was deadly serious about continuing. He unbuttoned his shirt revelling his slightly toned abs which she stroked with her free hand. Still gently circling his cock she then moved her free hand to his belt, removing it with ease. She wasn't nervous anymore. He stopped her and pulled down her trousers in one swift move leaving standing in her pink lace underwear. She giggled at his strength and tenacity. She removed his trousers from him leaving him with his member jutting out from his boxers that left very little to the imagination. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra releasing her breasts and letting the fabric fall to the floor. He now stared in wonderment at her beauty. She lifted one of his hands and placed it on her bare breast wanting his hands to feel and roam her. He went purely on instinct as his hands began to massage both of her breasts making her moan with her head falling back. She reached inside his pants and felt him for the first time, felt the first man in her life. His hard was velvety to the touch but rock hard. He groaned in her ear as soon as she wrapped her delicate little hand around his huge shaft. As she started to pump him she realised that he was huge and that he would never fit inside her. He dropped his pants and then removed hers once again all in one smooth motion. When he began to remove them he could feel how wet they were and looked at her holding them up at her.

"Are you wet for me Dylan?" he said teasing her as he moved his free hand to her woman hood.

"No you must be mistaken," his fingers felt her wetness as it nearly dripped from her. He started to rub her clit and kissed her lightly.

"Liar, just admit it your hot for me right now," He exclaimed still roaming her clit he could see her face as he delved deeper between her legs.

"No I'm… Oh shit Josh….Fuck yes…I mean no…Yes yes yes," she exclaimed uncontrollably. He removed his hand from her slowly feeling her desire in his hands. He dropped the material to the floor. They were left naked in front of one another. Still their hands roamed as their mouths never left the others. He led her to her bed and gently laid her back on it. "Josh there's something you don't know," she said as he kissed her neck. Then hearing this made him stop.

"What?"

"I'm a virgin," she said. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's okay, so am I," he smiled continuing to leave a trail of hot broken kisses down her neck. Their hands ended up back at each other's sensitive area, now massaging each other passionately. "Oh shit Dylan,"

"I need you inside me josh now," she screamed as he rubbed her.

"Condom?" he asked. She pulled open the third drawer of her bedside table, still with her other hand tight on his erection. She moved a lot of the stuff around but, then found a box with paper in it. Tipping it out there was a row of condoms. She grabbed one and handed it to him. "Why do you have them?" he asked actually wondering, while trying to remove the thing from its silver wrapper.

"I thought if Asher and I ever got that far…"

"Wait, Asher?" he said stopping.

"Yeah this was a year ago now," she said starting to pump him again to focus him she still needed him.

"Okay I get it, got it," he said getting the condom in place.

"You're not gonna fit you're so big," she exclaimed. He smiled back at her proudly.

"Yes I will, you know this will hurt at first?" he said resting his cock between her thighs.

"I know but I just know I need it," she said reaching up to kiss him. He returned the kiss then placed his throbbing member at her entrance. Looked at her one last time then getting her desperate nod, entered her. "Oh fuck," She exclaimed digging her nails into his forearms. He felt his cock being squeezed in a way he never imagined she was perfect but so tight.

"You're so tight," he said just trying to push himself all the way in. the pain coursing through her was awful but after she adjusted to his large size the pain subsided and all that remained was pure pleasure. She nodded and he took it as a sign to decline and re-enter her beautiful tightness. He began a rhythm and it got faster and faster until they were at an unbelievable pace. Screams and moans filled the room. He kept pumping her feeling her tighten around him nearly five times he counted and her scream his name each time. Before he knew it he was screaming her name and spilling into her "DYLAN,"

"JOSH," she screamed back. He collapsed on top of her. They breathed deeply for a while trying to regain some strength.

After regaining some of it Dylan reached down to his softened cock. Feeling her hand rub him again stiffened him immediately. She removed the ruined condom throwing it to the floor. Before picking another fresh one up and placing that on his cock. He got the message without a single word shared. He placed his member against her wetness and thrust himself in her again. "Josh, fuck, oh fuck me," she cursed feeling him fill her.

"Fuck Dylan you Goddess, I love you," he couldn't help saying it every thought was literally pushed out of his head.

"I love you JOSH FUCK," she said back in reply. He began to slowly pull his cock out of her the thrust it back in. Then repeated keeping a slow pace. As soon as she came the first time he just removed his cock then slammed it back in making her cum again. This slamming motion made her moan even more. Her hips moved to meet his as the wetness pooled between them dripping onto the bed. The pace was once again speeding up and before long they both released. Once again collapsing on her.

After many moments, josh rolled onto his side facing her. "Can I ride your cock?" She asked his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He quickly grabbed yet another condom and replaced the now dirty one with it. He rolled onto his back and she swung her leg over him so she was on top this time. "You'll help me right?" he nodded smiling reassuringly. She lowered herself down onto him as she once again was filled by him. He threw his back into the pillow. She began to rock on him his hands locked in her hips guiding her in the motion to make. Her breasts were bouncing in front of him and at the sight he almost climaxed there and then. So he reached up and massaged them, her head flying back. At the sight of her he became increasingly close so to close the gap reached down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit aggressively and she screamed his name. They climaxed a final time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning before her father returned home they had a final time and he left.


End file.
